We Found Love
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Naruto never thought trying to get to his parents was this difficult especially when you're living in the same village as them. The hard part is, he was born a boy but he is forced to attend the academy as a black haired brown eyed female named Naruko. With the help from a certain lazy genius he might actually make it back home.


We Found Love

YaoiFanGirl1990

Naruto

ShikaNaru

Rated M for later chapters

Naruto never thought trying to get to his parents was this difficult especially when you're living in the same village as them. The hard part is, he was born a boy but he is forced to attend the academy as a black haired brown eyed female named Naruko. With the help from a certain lazy genius he might actually make it back home.

I promise to try and keep Shikamaru's character in check but I am not promising anything, be warned of OC'ness from him A LOT!

* * *

I woke up starring up at the ceiling that didn't belong to my home. I have been in this house since I was at the age of five. That horrible day was when I was snatched from my parents' home and brought here to live with this strange family. Since I've been here I have gathered that they are from Iwa under the order to take out my parents. They plan to use me and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They haven't succeeded in yet though since they can't figure out my fathers' seal. That is a good thing, I never want to be the reason my parents are killed. Sitting up in the bed I roll out and walk over to the full body mirror looking into the reflection and sighed, today I am 8 and this family is letting me re-enroll into the academy with a henge over my appearance. I didn't like what my new appearance was going to be. Black hair, brown eyes, my whisker marks gone and the worst part, I will be disguised as a girl. I let the undying sigh finally leave from my lips and I changed into a pair of black shorts, a black tank top which was a bit too big for me and pulled on my favorite orange and black colored jacket. Sadly the design patches I had placed upon it had to be taken off.

"_Naruto hurry it up already! I will not have you late you worthless boy!_" Hiro yelled up the stairs for me, he was the man posing to be my father. Ensuring that I wouldn't be beaten again I hurriedly ran down the stairs and was suddenly pinned against the wall harshly. I let out a whimper of discomfort and the woman Hiko laughed walking over.

"Now Naruto, you must be a good boy alright? We can't have you weak and fighting for us so sending you to the academy is a must. Even though we have to hide your appearance with a very dull one and change your gender it's only for the good of keeping you here safe with us." She explained doing a few hand signs before placing her hands on my chest. My body felt weird and I let out a strangled gasped feeling my hair grow until it reached my ankles. It was only a few minutes and soon it was all over. I didn't say anything because I knew words of complaints would come out and that was just asking for a beating. I let Hiko put my hair up in pig tails with red ribbons as I watched Hiro make my lunch for that day.

"A-ano…if I promise on my life to not say a word about who I really am could I please, _please_ have friends?! If I break my promise you can whisk me away to anywhere you want I will do as you wish and not fight back! But please I beg you to let me have friends!" I begged dropping to my knees bowing to the floor in front of the man. I just laid there waiting flinching when he came to stand right in front of me before kneeling lifting my head up by the chin to stare him in the eyes.

"If you so much as open your mouth and ruin our plans, you will be taken from here to a place where you will wish you were dead Namikaze Naruto. I will let you, but remember your promise to us and to Iwa." The man hissed before standing up dropping my lunch at my feet. I snatched the bag up and scurried to catch up to the man who already left the house. Like I always noticed I noticed the Dog-masked Anbu crouching in a tree near by watching us like he always did when I we came out and I was in this damn henge. And like always I would briefly glance to the Anbu with the corners of my eyes pleadingly before turning my gaze to ahead of me before Hiro could ever notice.

The walk to the academy took a bit of time and we were slightly late for it had already started ten minutes ago. Hiro walked me into the front administration office keeping his hand rest on my back. Some of the Kunoichi who were there awed when they saw me calling me the cutest thing they've seen all year so far. I stiffened at the remark standing slightly backwards as the women came at me.

"This is my daughter Taiju Naruko. I would like to enroll her into the academy, my wife and I have been training her at home." Hiro explained pushing me forward, all the women smiled. One chose to stay with me though when another had taken him off to the side to fill out some paper work. I didn't pay much attention to the woman cause I was staring into the office which specifically belonged to the Hokage who was also head of the academy. My father Minato was in there, as well as my mother Kushina and when I always saw them; my father looked serious while my mother looked depressed almost dead like. This time though was slightly different, my father was speaking with someone I couldn't see and I nearly jumped out of my socks when he had turned his head and stared right at me our eyes locking for a short second and I quickly turned away. Hiro had soon rejoined us when I heard the door open and people approach us.

"Ohayo Taiju-San, I see you're finally enrolling your daughter into the academy." Minato spoke evenly keeping his voice serious. I looked up to see the Anbu with the dog mask standing there as well and eep'ed a bit moving to behind Hiro peeking out at the group that had formed. Kushina was smiling down at me and I only could move my head out and stare at her in curiosity.

"Ohayo Hokage-Sama, yes my wife Hiko and I finally thought it would be best since we both want to return to active duty, besides Naruko here has been showing great interest in becoming a Ninja." Hiro explained bowing to Minato. I could only just stand there and stare at the two people in front of me, the two people I was trying to get back to. Here they were standing not even a foot from me and all I had to do was run to them begging for them to take me away from Hiro, but I was frozen in place from all the fear Hiro and Hiko drilled into me.

"That's very lovely! How about this since you do wish to become active again Taiju-San I will take Naruko to her classroom. I'll leave Minato and you to official business." Kushina smiled reaching her hand out to me. Hiro only slightly nudged me and I immediately reached out and grabbed onto her hand letting her lead me away down the hallway. I felt a warm feeling go through me as we walked in silence. I wanted this moment to just last forever and never end.

"Your sensei will be Umino Iruka. I hope you like him Naruko-Chan. He's a very nice man, but be warned do not get on his angry side alright?" She smiled down at me and I only nodded my head slightly smiling back, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. We soon stopped at a classroom door where I heard yelling coming from and I gulped, Kushina squeezed my hand reassuringly before knocking on the door very loudly. It didn't take long for the screaming voice to scream for us to come in.

"Ohayo Umino-Sensei! I brought you your new pupil! She has finally arrived." Kushina announced walking me into the room and placed me in front of the entire class room. I starred up at everyone vaguely remembering the faces of the friends I did have before my kidnapping. The faces stared right back as well some a bit uninterested. I kept my hands linked behind my back holding onto the brown lunch bag I had with me held.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Taiju Naruko, she has been home schooled by her parents but is now entering the academy sine they are returning to active duty. How about you tell us a bit about yourself?" Kushina ushered giving me a slight nudge urging me on. I looked back at her and Iruka.

"Go on don't be shy" Iruka then added and I looked back to all the students who just stared at me expectantly. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"A-ano I…I liketalkingtokitsune'sandIjustwanttomakefriends!" I hurriedly said all at once closing my eyes tightly shut before opening them up once more some of the girls rolled their eyes and laughed. Most of the boys looked uninterested one letting out a boisterous laugh.

"What we couldn't here you shrimp speak up? What was it you said?!" He laughed, I could sense Iruka's anger boiling and I puffed out my cheeks.

"Who're you calling a shrimp?! I can probably take you on!" I snapped pointing my finger at him, then jumped at realization of what I just said and looked back down at me feet my face heating up.

"Now, now kids let's play nice, Naruko how about we sit you by Nara Shikamaru. He's the one up at the top sleeping." Iruka motioned and I head up the steps to my seat happy that it was right next to the window. Kushina and Iruka-Sensei chatted for a few more minutes before she left and class began once again. I already knew all of this and just stared off outside resting my cheek into my hand letting out a quiet sigh; it looked like making friends wasn't going to happen at all. I soon learned that the boy who had yelled at me was Inuzuka Kiba. I remember the first time my father took me to meet the clans and their kids when I was 3. I hated Kiba so much cause he had an attitude issue, but so did I, then again what caused me to hate him so much was his want to fight me all the time.

"Hey, don't let whatever Kiba said to you bother you. He's just troublesome." The kid next to me finally said I looked to see he was resting his chin on his crossed arms starring ahead. I smiled nodding my head to acknowledge that I had heard him. It wasn't long till lunch came and Iruka-Sensei left the classroom, most of the kids had left, I just sat at my desk eating my lunch not taking long to finish the three plain rice balls. There was still 45 minutes left of lunch.

"Hey shrimp! Care to prove that you can take me on!" Kiba suddenly walked up pinning me face first into the desk causing me to let out a yelp. I felt tears start to well up into my eyes, thing was since I have been with Hiro and Hiko I had no fight experience but I refused to give up.

"So picking up cowardly maneuvers already flea bag?! Afraid that I can kick your ass all over this classroom?!" I snapped hating my girl voice so much; I snapped my head backwards cracking it against Kiba's face ignoring the pain coming from my head. He released me stumbling backwards some of his friends catching him

"Wow I was wrong here I thought that your head was hallow, nope it's completely solid like a big rock!" I snapped crossing my arms. "Be gone I have no time for pathetic cowards like you!" I added angrily. Kiba stood back up and let out an angry yelled and charged at me. I quickly moved out of his way watching him go tumbling over the desks slightly giggling to myself.

"Serves you right flea bag!" I yelled and stalked out of the classroom stuffing my hands into my pockets and head to the roof. I sit by the edge hugging my knees; I had just started a war when I should be trying to make friends who could possibly see through this henge and save me. I buried my face into my legs letting the tears finally fall from my eyes. The more I began to think about it, I have been in this henge so much that I recently I have begun to feel more and more like a girl.

"Hey, if you're wandering Kiba isn't going to tell Iruka, not only is it against his pride but it'd make him look like a tattle tell." I heard a familiar face and I slightly peered out to see Shikamaru standing there lazily with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Like I would care if he told anyone, it wasn't like I was going to hide it that he got his ass handed to him by a girl! That alone should deflate his ego a bit!" I snapped looking away from the Nara starring off at the Hokage monument.

"You know there's more to you than what you have out on the surface. It's like you're hiding it from everyone yet at the same time calling out to someone to notice it." He said by the time I spun around to look back he had already left. I felt a bit shocked he had noticed so fast. Class started up once more and there were a lot of group things we did during the second half. I was grouped up with a lot of people and no one ever came close to saying something like Shikamaru had. I caught myself always looking to the boy with his brown hair pulled back and also would catch him starring back at me. I didn't understand but though I wanted to be found out and rescued I needed to be careful and keep from him.

It was after school and I sat waiting on the steps wandering if I needed to walk home myself or wait for either Hiro or Hiko to come get me. They never came even after waiting for a couple of hours so I stood and began making my way home. I was completely unaware of my surroundings when I was shoved down a hill beginning to roll nearly landing in to water of this pond.

"Hey you have some nerve you little brat! Thinking you can come into our class and take over! We heard what you did to Kiba. You should have taken the beating from it would have saved you a lot of trouble." It was a blond girl and a few other girls stood with her. From what I remembered the blonde was Yamanaka Ino others who were with them I couldn't recall their names and to be honest I didn't care.

"Also wasn't she from what I remembered Ino stealing looks at Shikamaru?" One of the girls asked laughing meanly. I rolled my eyes.

"First off I'm not some little coward to just stand there and let myself get beaten up. That'd make me a very poor Ninja. Secondly from what I can recall who cares I was stealing looks at the Nara you girls are only worried about you Uchiha so back off. Besides he said something to me that I want look more into! I'm not here to become little sluts like you lot might be doing, I'm here to become a real Ninja!" I hissed at all of them and took off running back up the hill while they were still in shock. I didn't need another fight so I didn't stop once even when I heard them yelling after me. I darted into the market place where there was luckily a crowd and immediately darted into it. I soon found myself hiding behind a few barrels waiting until they ran by and disappeared down the road. I just stood in the road watching them run sighing before turning and running smack into someone knocking myself backwards to the ground. I gasped when I saw who it was, I noticed everyone around had frozen and starred as well. Right in front of me stood Minato.

"G-g-g-Gomen Na Sai!" I barely made out and just took off running, I didn't look back and I couldn't. I just let the waterfall of tears fall from my eyes as I ran up to the little cottage home that was my prison. The moment I entered through the door the henge broke but I didn't stop until I was in my windowless attic room pressing my back up against the door hugging my knees and crying. I wanted to go home so badly, but I knew if I did I would never see this place again. After crying for a good hour I stood and made my way back down stairs and found a note on the table. Both Hiro and Hiko were sent out on a 6-month long mission I frowned at the part that mentioned that the henge automatically is put up when I leave the house and automatically taken down when I enter the house. Maybe letting people close enough to figure me out wouldn't be such a bad idea. This could actually work.

* * *

There you go chapter one! I have a lot planned for this fanfic, Naruto's identity isn't the main plot of this fanfic so don't think its going by fast. I have a lot of plot twists planned out for this and I am excited to see how far I can push this fanfic…SO LET'S GET STARTED! And I really hope I can keep Shikamaru's personality in check!

So let's a suggestion poll thingy: So everyone tell me how should Shikamaru find out Naruko is actually Naruto?


End file.
